


Stranger in My Skin

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Character Study, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winter Soldier fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in My Skin

* * *

 

Welcome to the angstiest fanmix ever! It's dedicated to the Winter Soldier, and the parts of him that are still Bucky Barnes. While this is a character-centric mix, at least half the songs are subtextually about Steve, or rather, about Bucky's feelings for Steve. And nobody is surprised.

  1. The White Stripes /  _Seven Nation Army (The Glitch Mob Remix)_
  2. Duran Duran /  _Still Breathing_
  3. Kasabian /  _Club Foot_
  4. Audioslave /  _Like a Stone_
  5. Woodkid /  _Iron_
  6. The Neighbourhood /  _Afraid_
  7. Marilyn Manson /  _Sweet Dreams_
  8. Mason Jennings /  _The Mountain_
  9. Celldweller /  _Switchback_
  10. Peter Gabriel /  _My Body is a Cage (Oxford Temple Version)_ _  
_
  11. Cold War Kids /  _Louder Than Ever (Active Child Remix)_
  12. Red Hot Chili Peppers /  _Savior_
  13. Mikky Ekko /  _We Must Be Killers_
  14. The National /  _Sorrow_
  15. Bruno Mars /  _The Other Side_
  16. Johnny Cash /  _Hurt_
  17. AFI /  _Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep_
  18. Patrick Wolf /  _Born to Die (Cover)_
  19. Paul Oakenfold /  _Ready Steady Go (Korean Style)_
  20. Deftones /  _Change (In the House of Flies)_
  21. REM /  _Orange Crush_
  22. The Veils /  _Jesus for the Jugular_
  23. Placebo /  _Running Up That Hill_
  24. Hurt /  _Wars_
  25. Gayngs /  _The Walker_
  26. Muse /  _Butterflies and Hurricanes_
  27. Gary Jules /  _Mad World_



**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/stranger-in-my-skin) / [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e76gagio9ty6110/Stranger_in_My_Skin.zip)**

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
